


how lucky we are to be alive right now

by finlyandka



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, IT IS HERE, hints of future Astra/Alex if you squint really really hard, ladies and gentlemen a crack fic has arrived, somewhat canon compliant up to 1x17, what do you mean you can't see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finlyandka/pseuds/finlyandka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Astra is definitely not dead in this one. She's not really present, though.</p><p>Also, I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes you might find in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	how lucky we are to be alive right now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kapitanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/gifts).



> Astra is definitely not dead in this one. She's not really present, though.
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes you might find in this fic.

"They really bonded while you were away infiltrating secret laboratories," Kara complains, spinning in a chair. Considering the noises, the chair is not happy with its harsh treatment. "It's weird."

"What do you mean by bonded?" Alex sounds distracted. She truly, honestly wishes she could have concentrated fully on Kara, but the papers before her demand her attention, and she cannot - will not allow herself to be distracted when the finish line is so close she can almost taste the sweetness of victory. Who would have thought that the DEO would welcome both her and J'onn back with open arms only to kill them with paperwork? How Lucy managed to transform the initial reason they were made to leave the DEO into an undercover mission is beyond Alex's comprehension, but she is not going to complain. J'onn seems to agree with her on that.

"They're- It's like they are speaking a language no one else knows!" Kara exclaims, jumping on her feet. Chair crashes into a table behind her, pushed back with the force of her sudden movement. Alex winces.

"Sorry," Kara offers meekly. "What I mean is it's like back in high school, when everyone else was into on a joke and I could never understand what was going on."

Alex winces again, this time for different reason altogether. She worked through her emotions, a mix of guilt and annoyance (but mostly guilt) triggered by her own attitude towards Kara back in teenage years, a long time ago. They wouldn't have been where they are now if she hadn't, but the reminder still sucks. 

She's been reading and re-reading the same passage for five minutes now, and still cannot grasp the meaning. It is only partially Kara's fault, though. Alex's mind keeps drifting away from her current task; filling in reports has always been her least favorite thing to do, even before she started her career as a secret agent. However, the government officials believe in measuring their efficacy not only by a number of captured aliens, but also by amount of paperwork they submit every month. It is frustrating, how much time go to waste sometimes, but ones do not anger those who give ones money.

Apart from that, Kara and her still haven't discussed recent events, and Alex just knows that declarations of love and support will only get them that far.

"Are you sure it is agent Vasquez you are talking about? Because I've known her for several years now, and you are not making any sense." 

"I'm telling you, Alex! Lucy sent her on a vacation once she had learned Vasquez hadn't been on one since before she had been recruited." Alex feels Kara eyeing her suspiciously, but refuses to neither confirm nor deny an unvoiced accusation, "and she hasn't been herself ever since she's returned! I mean, it's like- it's like she is the same but she has also changed so subtly you'll never see it's there if you don't look! Then she walked right to the control panel, commented on something Lucy said, and- BOOM! I hate being left out on a good joke," Kara continues, her retelling of the situation slowly descending into whining, "and there surely is some joke!"

"Why don't you ask, then?" Alex gives up. She puts away her pen, stretches her arms. "If it bothers you so much?"

"I don't know," Kara mumbles. And then: "I have an idea!"

"No." Alex does not even want to hear it. "Absolutely not."

"Come on!" Kara is at the door already. "You'll see what I'm talking about!"

The lights in the main hall were muted. Not many agents were still there, which is not so surpsising, considering the hour: those of them who have a life outside of job have already left for the day, and the others, well... Alex nods to some of the usual night-dwellers as Kara and her pass by; they salute with coffee mugs in return.

 _It's good to be back_ , Alex thinks. She missed this place while they've been on the run, driving at night and planning their next move during the day. This trip, this mission was not bad; one even might call it successful. Getting into the Cadmus base was easier than they anticipated, and Alex still has her doubts of whether they simply overestimated the lab's security or they were firstly let in, and then let go. It could have been pure luck that allowed them to enter the premises undetected; clearly, no one has tried to pull off what they did for a long time. Getting away, though - it is a big question, one that they discussed with J'onn several times, never finding a satisfying answer.

"Where's Astra, by the way?" Kara asks suddenly as they approach the control panel. Vasquez's head can be seen over a chair's back. "I haven't seen her all day."

"She is the training room, with J'onn," Alex says, thinking, _I really hope she is_. "She is anxious to get her strength back, and we could not provide her with proper training conditions while we were on the run." By proper training conditions Alex means a room full of Kryptonite, but there's no need to attract Kara's attention to that.

No matter that Astra is one of the reasons Alex has been so distracted lately, but she will not dwell on it, at least for the time being.

"Are you ever going to tell me the story?"

"Not tonight, but yes."

Suddenly Kara turns to Vasquez with all her body and shrieks: 

"Again! Alex, again!"

Alex doesn't remember the last time she heard Kara make noises like that. Was it because of the toaster? Yeah, it must be it.

"The hell?" She really hopes her hearing has not been damaged beyond repair.

"She did it again!"

"I have no idea what you mean, Supergirl," agent Vasquez says, unflappable as usual. "Maybe you, too, need to take a break. Visit a lake, or something. Go upstate, for example, I heard it's nice there during this time of the year."

"I second that."

"Lucy," Alex is honestly pleased to see her. It will be a stretch to say that she missed Lucy, but she freely admits to herself that she wouldn't mind getting to know her if the situation permits - Kara seems to have a rather high opinion of her, and Alex has already witnessed how new Director performed in the middle of a crisis. She might even have been a tiniest bit impressed by it. Both her and J'onn's status within the agency still remains undetermined, though, and without any confirmation on whether they are allowed to stay Alex does not want to plan for what might never come.

"Agent Danvers," Lucy smirks. "Long time, no see."

"I wonder whose fault was it," if Kara was trying to be subtle, she failed miserably.

"I visited Astra on my way here," Lucy quickly changes the topic after meeting Alex's eyes. "She promised to be here soon."

Alex refuses to acknowledge excitement she feels about the prospect of being near Astra again. She moves closer to Vasquez’s chair to look at the screens before saying:

"You don't seem happy about this development.” She cannot say she is surprised, though. Kara squirms near her side, but Alex pays her no mind.

"I will only say that a Kryptonite bracelet might be enough of a reassurance for some of my agents, but not for me, Danvers." Lucy shrugs. "We'll see if we can trust her. Oh, there she is."

They all turn to the entrance.

"The moment we've been waiting for," Alex hears Vasquez saying under her nose. Behind her Lucy exhales sharply, as if trying not to laugh, and answers even more quietly, as Astra approaches their small group: "Here comes the Generaaal."

"Rise up," Vasquez's face may be completely impassive, but her tone is anything but. Kara sighs in annoyance and steps in Astra’s direction, outwardly ignoring both Lucy and Vasquez. 

”This should be fun,” Lucy adds before turning on her heels and striding out of the room.

Alex decides she will deal with it later. Or, better, never - she has an alien to watch, and feelings for Kara’s aunt (Kara’s aunt, _she is Kara’s aunt_ , she repeats mentally as if it helps) that she never asked for. _Why is this my life_ she thinks mentally, and goes to join Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a huge backstory behind this story, but here's the thing: it is not written yet (and it likely will never be written because the amount of time I would have to dedicate to this project terrifies me, honestly). I had it in my head while writing this fic, but only after re-doing some scenes and adding details here and there I realized that there's a huge plot hole right in the middle of it. Huge by my standards, anyway. I could have fixed it, but the only reason this story even exists is me wanting to reference "Right Hand Man". Someone's been listening to Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording) way too much recently. And if I fix this hole, the scene will not be possible anymore, at least not without some serious rewriting. So here it is, glaring at me.
> 
> Virtual cookies for everyone who recognizes all songs referenced in here. And thank you for staying long enough to read it!


End file.
